


Just Like You

by IrelandinIrish



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Ohana, Protective Danny "Danno" Williams, Protective Steve McGarrett, Worried Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandinIrish/pseuds/IrelandinIrish
Summary: Grace is on her way home when she witnesses a crime and decides it's time for her to take after her Danno.





	Just Like You

16 year old Grace Williams paused beneath a palm tree to catch her breath. The heat of the midday Hawaiian sun was beating down on her and this wasn't the first time she'd had to take a break in her run. The girl was training for the track team at school and her Uncle Steve had been taking her out on Saturday mornings to help her prepare.

As the teen leant against the tree to stretch out her legs, a high pitched scream sounded from the hotel across the street and several gunshots followed. Around her, innocent bystanders were running in every direction, calling for help as they went and Grace's hand instinctively reached for the mobile in her pocket.

* * *

"All I'm saying is I would rather respect the sea than abuse it"

"Danny, I'm gonna forget you ever made such a ridiculous statement and suggest you come surfing with Kono and I some time."

Steve held open the Palace door for his partner who shook his head as he walked through.

"Steven did you not hear me? I am not risking my life for you to prove a point."

Chin appeared in front of them with folded arms and an amused smirk "Surfing talk again?"

Danny threw his hands in the air in exasperation "This guy can't take no for an answer I swear."

Steve could be heard teasing his partner along with Chin, but Danny tuned them out to answer his mobile which was buzzing in his pocket. He glanced at the caller ID and smiled as he answered.

"Monkey? You okay?"

"Danno something's happened" the teen told him shakily, craning her neck to see any sign of action inside the hotel.

On the other end of the line Danny's forehead creased into a frown at the tone of his daughter's voice, and he held up a hand to silence the two men still mocking him across the room.

"What is it baby girl? You okay?"

Grace opened her mouth to reply when more gunshots sounded, and Danny's heart rate skyrocketed.

"Did I just hear shots?" he demanded "Gracie where are you and what's going on?"

At the mention of shots Steve's smile faded and he came to stand in front of his partner looking equally concerned.

"Yeah" Grace stammered "Err, some lady screamed a few minutes ago and then there were loads of gunshots...I, I was just out running Danno-"

Danny switched his phone to loudspeaker and placed it on the table, gesturing for Kono to come and join them from her office.

"Alright monkey listen to me okay?" the man began as the group leaned over the phone "You're gonna stay on the line until I know you're a safe distance away, I'll get a car from HPD to come pick you up and bring you to the Palace while we deal with whatever's going on, okay?"

No reply came except for more distant screaming, and Danny looked over at Steve who was toying with his lower lip.

"Grace?" Danny repeated more urgently "Grace?"

"I'm here" the girl whispered "Danno I need to help these people."

"Absolutely not, you do what I say and you get out of there, you hear me?"

Steve was already securing his gun in his holster as he bent closer to the phone.

"Listen to your Dad Gracie, you don't go anywhere near those gunshots."

"Uncle Steve I can help-"

"-No you can't young lady" Danny cut in "Now I am telling you to get out of there."

A sigh came from the end of the phone as more gunshots sounded in the background.

"I love you Danno" Grace said quietly "I'm sorry."

"Grace, Grace don't you dare, don't do this baby stay on the-"

The call was cut off and Danny punched the table "Dammit!"

Steve clapped the man on the shoulder and nodded for the others to get ready to move out.

"We're gonna get her Danny, I promise."

* * *

Grace slowly lowered her phone from her ear and quickly ended the call from her Father as he rang back. The teen punched in her location and sent it to him before turning the device off and jogging over to the hotel.

Bodies were littering the floor of the reception, and Grace shakily crouched and checked the pulse of one guy but he was gone. Taking a breath the girl crawled behind the desk, resting her back against the wood. Footsteps approached, followed by the sound of a gun reloading, and the teen screwed her eyes shut.

"How could you not check which room he was staying in you absolute idiot! The cops will be here any minute, you think we can afford to hang around here?"

"Relax Mikey we shot the witnesses"

"I don't give a damn, we can't shoot everyone now get behind that desk and find the room number!"

Grace froze and curled herself tighter beneath the table as a pair of legs appeared in front of her and someone began tapping away at the computer above.

"Sam! Hurry the hell up!"

"Do you wanna try? There are thousands of rooms in this place!"

Another set of legs appeared, shoving the first out the way, and Grace sucked in a breath as the gun was lowered and swung back and forth lazily in the man's hand.

"Done" a voice announced "Wasn't that hard was it Sammy?"

There came no reply until a shot sounded so loud that it made Grace's ears ring, and she had to hurriedly stuff a fist in her mouth to keep from screaming when a body dropped in front of her with a single bullet hole in his head.

"Really Mikey?" a new voice spoke in a bored tone, and the man laughed.

"He deserved it, slowing me down. Now let's go."

Grace heard them leave and slowly crawled out from under the desk, wincing as she manoeuvred her way past the dead guy on the floor. His gun was still stuck in his pocket, and the teen wrapped her fingers round in in uncertainty before shaking off the nerves and getting to her feet.

A man in all black was stood at the front of the hotel, nudging the bodies with the barrel of his gun, and Grace bit down on her lip as she side-stepped out of sight. The girl crept to the elevators and looked up at the dial above, top floor, the executive suites. Deciding not to risk meeting someone waiting outside the elevator at the top, the teen found the stairs and began climbing.

* * *

"A text, she text me! She tells me she's going into a place where people have guns and are shooting and she texts me!"

"Danny you need to focus okay? I get you're worried but I need you to calm down" Steve sharply turned the corner, tyres screeching as he went and for once his partner had no comment on the driving.

"I'm going to kill her" Danny vowed "I'm going to hug the hell out of her, handcuff her to me so she can't ever leave my sight, but then I'm gonna kill her."

Steve sighed at the man's fearful ramblings and pressed down harder on the gas pedal, glancing in the mirror at Chin and Kono who were tailing behind.

"HPD have been alerted, they're gonna meet us there now can we please save talk of death and killing until after we find Gracie?"

Danny didn't reply, eyes fixed on the picture of his daughter on his lockscreen.

* * *

Grace reached the top floor and peered through the window of the hall door, the corridor was empty and so she carefully pushed it open and slipped through, clutching the gun so tightly her knuckles were whitening.

Round the corner there were murmurs and the sound of crashing followed by swearing.

"Where is it?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me Saunders, give me the money!"

There was a pause and then a groan at the sound of skin on skin, and Grace edged closer to the corner, holding her breath.

"I can always beat it out of you, now I won't ask you again..."

"I gave it away already, I was only holding it until they got into town!"

The sound of a gun being cocked gave Grace goosebumps, and she pressed her back to the wall and peered round the corner. Only one door was open, and the occupants belongings were semi strewn out of the doorway.

"Do you want a bullet in your head?"

"Who answers a question like that?"

"Don't get smart Saunders, who'd you give the cash to?"

"I didn't get their names, I-I just handed it over, please you have to believe me, I-"

The gunshot ended the man's begs and Grace closed her eyes as a silent tear slid down her cheek.

"Search the room" the man ordered, I'm going up to the roof, get Gary to bring the heli."

Footsteps approached and Grace looked round wildly for somewhere to hide, but a door was opened and then the only noise came from the thugs looting the hotel room. The teen took several breaths and turned on her phone, switching it to silent just as a dozen missed calls and texts flashed up. She swiped them all away and sent the room number of the dead guy to her Dad before turning off her phone once more and heading for the roof.

* * *

 

"What the hell does 805 mean?"

Steve glanced across at Danny then back to the road "What are you on about?"

"Grace just text me 805...I guess I should be grateful for the sign she's still alive."

The car came to a halt outside the hotel, and both men climbed out with their guns raised as Kono and Chin jogged over.

"One guy covering the entrance but I think that's all, the others must be inside" Kono reported and Steve nodded.

"Alright, well we ideally wanna take him out without fire power to avoid alerting whoever's inside. Now remember Gracie is in there somewhere so our first initiative is to get her out and to safety."

"We hear you brah" Chin agreed "I think I can sneak round and get him using an old football tackle, Kono can back me up in case I'm not what i used to be."

His cousin smirked and patted him on the back as Steve sent them on their way before he and Danny crouched waiting behind the car, guns aimed at the guy out front.

"What if they've hurt her?" Danny asked quietly "What if they shot my little girl?"

Steve shook his head "Don't even think about it"

"How can I not?"

Steve opened his mouth to reply when there came a grunt and a thud as Chin knocked out the only guard, and the two men moved in.

"Nice work" Steve praised "Okay so 805 is where Grace told us to go, must be a room number"

"On the top floor" Kono added, pointing at a map on the wall.

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose "Can we just go? Please?"

"We need some sort of plan, we can't just rush in that would be suicide" Chin pointed out gently.

"Exactly what my daughter did" Danny sighed but nodded all the same.

* * *

 The door to the roof was propped open with a broom handle, and Grace debated just pulling it out and trapping the man up there, but then she'd have to deal with everyone left downstairs.

Instead, the teen decided to take a leaf out of her Uncle Steve's book, and steadying her gun she hurried up the remaining steps and out into the sunlight. The guy was on the phone and staring down at the street below as Grace snuck up behind him.

"I know the risks but we need to get out of here now! There's over a dozen dead bodies downstairs including one of our own! What? Nevermind how it happened just get the heli here now!"

The guy snapped the phone shut and turned, freezing at the sight of Grace with a gun trained on him.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" he mocked, retrieving his own weapon from his belt "Wannabe hero?"

"Put the gun down" Grace ordered as firmly as possible.

The guy laughed "That was adorable, really, it's quite a shame I have to kill you."

He cocked the gun but Grace was quicker, firing a shot into the man's leg.

He let out a guttural roar and fired wildly in Grace's direction, one bullet grazing the teen's shoulder in the process as she threw herself behind the satellite unit.

"You little bitch!"

More bullets rained around her and Grace prepared herself to fire again.

* * *

The hotel room below was surrounded and the men inside were still merrily ransacking the place.

Steve rolled his eyes at their obliviousness and knocked on the door from his spot against the wall outside.

"5O, the game's up fellas so let's do this the easy way huh?"

Evidently this was not to be as an onslaught of bullets came the teams way, peppering the wooden door with holes.

"Suit yourselves" Steve sighed, peeking round and nailing three men in the shoulder in five seconds. They dropped to the floor groaning as the rest of the team descended, arresting them and removing the guns.

"Where's my daughter?" Danny demanded, pressing a boot down on one guy's chest.

"What are you talking about man?"

"Don't play dumb with me, where's my daughter?"

"I ain't seen no daughter, why? Is she hot?"

Chin quickly pulled Danny away before he could shoot the man, but as soon as Kono had dragged him to his feet Steve landed a hefty punch to the guy's jaw.

"Don't talk about my niece like that you son of a bitch now get your ass downstairs. Book 'em Danno."

* * *

 

It was as the team were dragging the men towards the waiting HPD cars that they heard the gun shots from the roof, and Steve grabbed the nearest man by the throat and pinned him to the wall.

"How many more of you are there?" he questioned unblinkingly.

"Just one" the guy smirked "Must be using your daughter for target practice old man."

Danny paled and aimed his gun but Kono gently lowered it, both watching in satisfaction as Steve landed another punch before throwing him to the nearby officers.

The arrival of the cops meant that the public was returning to see what was going on, and quite a crowd had gathered outside the hotel, along with multiple news stations.

As Danny turned to run back in to find his daughter, someone screamed and the crowd looked up to see Grace stood on the ledge of the roof with her back to them all.

"Oh my God" Chin breathed.

"No, no, no no no no" Danny babbled, running a hand through his hair.

Steve grabbed him by the wrist "We're going" he said simply, pulling the man towards the hotel "You see anyone else up there with her you shoot them, I don't care"

Kono and Chin nodded, clutching each other for support as they gazed up at the youngest member of their Ohana.

* * *

"See I'm not gonna shoot you" Mikey laughed "I'm gonna watch you fall, allllll the way down."

Grace held her arms out either side to steady her balance against the breeze as she stared down the barrel of the gun aimed at her head.

"The cops are here" she told him "All your men are cuffed down there."

Mikey snorted "And I'll get away in a helicopter, such a glamorous exit compared to yours."

"You won't kill me" Grace said stubbornly "And you can't chase me with a mangled leg."

The man's face clouded and he slapped her, almost sending her toppling over the edge.

"You should've stayed away princess, not everyone's fit to be a hero."

Grace tried to hide the fear and the pain in her shoulder and cheek. She knew that by keeping the guy talking it was hopefully giving HPD enough time to get up here and arrest him.

"You're not as clever as you think" she spat suddenly "I was under that desk downstairs, I saw you shoot that man...Sam?"

Mikey raised an eyebrow "Nosy little thing aren't you?"

"At least I'm not a murderer!"

At this, the guy lunged forward to push her off but multiple shots sounded, and he hit the ground groaning.

"DANNO!" Grace cried, reaching out for him as he ran to her, leaving Steve to apprehend the perp.

"Monkey, oh my God" Danny breathed, lifting her from the ledge and squeezing her tightly before planting kisses all over her head.

"I tried Danno, I tried" the teen told him, looking up as Steve approached, leaving the semi-conscious shooter in handcuffs.

The teen glanced between them, her eyes blinking slowly and that's when her Father noticed the gunshot wound on her shoulder.

"Gracie, you were hit?" Steve asked urgently, cupping the girls face as Danny ripped the hem of his shirt to wrap round the gash.

"Only a little" the teen sighed, falling forward, unconscious in her Uncle's arms.

* * *

Grace opened her eyes to the sound of low voices and a machine beeping beside her.

"Danno?" she said sleepily, feeling a grip on her hand as fingers brushed through her hair.

"I'm right here baby, you're okay"

The girl looked round the room at the rest of the Ohana and smiled "We did it."

They couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm, but Steve crouched the other side of the girl and stroked her face.

"Yeah we did it, but you could have been seriously hurt today kiddo you understand?"

"I just wanted to be like Auntie Kono, like Danno" the teen sighed "Am I gonna get in trouble for shooting that man in the leg?"

Danny frowned "The leg wound...that was you?"

Grace nodded slowly "He was aiming for me, I had to shoot him first!"

Her Father shook his head and murmured 'unbelievable' before pressing a kiss to the girl's forehead.

"That is the first and last time you fire a gun" Chin warned her "You got lucky."

"I'll get a badge in no time" Grace smirked, looking up at Steve who ruffled her hair.

"Maybe one day" Kono winked at her, holding her hands up in surrender to Danny who sent her a glare.

The man held tight to his daughter's hand "I'm so close to sending you to Vegas to live with your Mother if you ever, ever scare me like that again."

"I said I'm sorry Danno" Grace sighed "I just wanted to help people, but instead...everyone was shot..."

Steve shook his head "You stopped them getting away with it, without you we wouldn't have known where to go or who to go for."

Grace grinned "So a badge?"

"Never baby girl, never."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
